


Captain America Versus Coffee

by vulcan_slash_robot



Series: SteveTube [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee is life, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, quick aside, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot
Summary: Tony's in on it now.





	Captain America Versus Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I meant to do for my "coffee" square for Happy Steve Bingo but I'm a day late and a dollar short, as usual.

The day after Tony finds out what Steve’s been doing, a special video appears on ALLCAP. It’s titled “Captain America Versus Coffee.”

The opening shot is a slow pan across the kitchen counter, in the corner where the coffee makers are. Makers. Tony has several. While the public has never seen the actual setup before, Tony is a bit famous for his intense love of coffee, and Steve is a bit famous for his intense love of Tony, so one of the requests he’s gotten more than once is for his take on what happens when Cap tries to face down a Stark-worthy coffee machine.

The shot wavers back and forth between the machines, underscored by a faint, uncertain humming noise from Steve. Shuffling footsteps approach, and the camera swings wide just long enough to provide a quick, blurry glimpse of someone who looks quite a bit like Tony Stark.

“Makin’ coffee?” the figure mumbles indistinctly. “Bring me one?”

Steve grunts affirmatively and the shot returns to the array of caffenators. Steve’s hand reaches uncertainly for a K-pod and begins to turn it over in contemplation, but Tony’s voice cuts in again.

“I see you filming, by the way,” he drawls in a slightly overdone impression of himself. “And if you bring me shitty coffee or harm one of my precious babies in the name of views, so help me god I will leave you.”

Steve drops the pre-packaged grounds with a start and an overdramatic gasp. A large “D:” face fills the entire screen as the camera whips back and forth a few times between the machines and the living room, where the back of Tony’s head is visible over the edge of the sofa.

The rest of the video is a whirlwind montage of precise bean grinding, measuring, tamping, milk-steaming, and a perfect jet-black double stream of espresso; all managed with deftness and precision as Steve’s hands dart in and out of frame. Overlaid on top are quick there-and-gone phrases: “sorry guys,” “not worth the divorce lol,” and “coffee is a survival skill this is the first thing i learned come at me starbucks.” Finally, the shot zooms over to the living room in fast motion, Steve’s hand visible in the corner of the frame cradling a perfect mug of cappuccino, topped lovingly with elaborate foam art of an arc reactor. He reaches over the back of the sofa to place it in Tony’s waiting hands as the film speed returns to normal. Tony, still facing away from the camera, takes a careful sip, thinks for a moment, then raises a fist above his shoulder. Steve reciprocates the fistbump with a deep sigh of relief, and the video ends.

It’s the most watched and most liked video on ALLCAP for the rest of the year.


End file.
